


Ends and Beginnings

by Titanbloodrose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Dark Past, Explicit Language, F/F, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi, Yuri, dark themes, girlxgirl, guyXguy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanbloodrose/pseuds/Titanbloodrose
Summary: This story follows the lives of Levi, who is left to raise his 5 year old sister alone, and Eren, who is studying medicine and art, and is also dealing with the end of his long term relationship. Their paths cross after a terrifying accident. Can they help each other heal, or will their time together break them even more?I do not own attack on titan or any of the characters, they all belong to their rightful owner!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes or if the P.O.V is a bit confusing, this is my first ever fan-fiction! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
> Also their age gap is not cannon in this story.

‘Thoughts’  
“Talking”

Levi Normal P.O.V

Today had started out like every other day. He got up and made his way down to the kitchen to start the coffee maker he had prepared the night before. While waiting for the coffee to finish brewing, he started on breakfast. Once breakfast was finished he poured himself a mug of coffee and walked off in the direction of Isabel’s room. Opening the door, he called in “Isabel it’s time to wake up. Breakfast is ready so come eat before it gets cold.” He could hear her groan and start stirring. “Oni-Chan?” She called out sounding a bit scared. “What is it Izzy?” He replied softly. “I had a scary dream” the five-year-old said. He crossed the room and scooped her up in his arms holding her close. “It’s okay Izzy. It was just a dream I’m right here” he soothed her while running his fingers through her fiery red locks. After she calmed down he said “come on let’s go eat breakfast and get you cleaned up for school.” “Okay oni-chan!”

After they ate, he sent Isabel to go get ready for school while he cleaned up the kitchen. Once the kitchen was clean enough to meet his standards he went to get ready for work. ‘I really don’t want to have to deal with the creeps at work’ he thought to himself while he finished dressing. “Izzy! If we leave now we can walk to your school instead of taking the car” he called out. He knew how much Isabel loved walking to school, and smirked to himself when he heard her squeal and come bounding down the stairs. “Really? Do you mean it?” She exclaimed. “Of course, we can I wouldn’t have said we could if I didn’t mean it” he ruffled her hair. “Besides who could deny such a cute little girl” he smiled at her after all he vowed she’d be the only one to see his soft side. She giggled while pulling on her boots. Once she finished they headed out to her school.

Eren Normal P.O.V

He’d been dreaming about walls and a very bloody battlefield before his alarm pulled him from his slumber. Feeling around the bed, he found the offending item and quickly silenced it. Rolling out of bed he grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed to the shower. ‘Why did I think it was a good idea to take this early morning shift again’ he sighed. ‘Oh right because Armin asked me to cover for him while he had to study for our upcoming med test. I don’t really understand why since he’s a genius. If anyone should be studying it should be me. Oh well I’ll make sure he pays me back for this favor though.’ After all he had a night from hell last night.

He had gone out for a quick drink by himself since everyone was busy studying or working, even his longtime boyfriend Jean. After having a couple of beers he’d gone to the bathroom, and what he had found there broke his heart. He shuddered at the memory. He knew he would have to face it sometime, but he didn’t want to think about it. Especially right now with this killer migraine wracking his brain.  
He stood under the warm spray of shower for a minute longer before getting out and drying off. Dressing quickly, he headed to the kitchen to grab some toast. Munching on his toast he began cleaning the kitchen to kill some time before heading to work. A knock on the door pulled him from his cleaning trance.  
“Coming” he called. Opening the door, he froze in place when he saw Jean standing there. ‘Great it’s the last person I wanted to see’ he thought to himself.  
“Eren I- “he started but was cut off when Eren yelled   
“shut up Jean I don’t want to hear it! I caught you in the bathroom screwing Marco! You have some nerve coming to my house after cheating on me. I bet every time you told me you were busy; you were busy fucking Marco” he screamed. Guilt flashed across Jean’s face and he knew he hit the nail on the head. Having been so caught up in yelling he missed that Marco had joined them at the front door until the latter started to talk. “Eren I’m- “Marco got out before the glare he was receiving shut him up.   
“And you! I could expect this betrayal from Jean, but I never expected it from you. Both of you leave I have to work” he spat. As he was shutting the door he whispered “it’s over Jean. I hope you’re happy with Marco” closing the door completely and sliding down it.

Once he was sure they were gone he let his tears flow freely. It hurt so much. ‘After all we have together since the beginning of high school and now it’s over.’ Picking himself up off the floor he walked to the kitchen grabbing his bag, he had to get to work. He pushed the thoughts of Jean to the back of his mind and headed to work. ‘Guess I’ll have to tell Armin and Mikasa what happened between Jean and I.'

His walk to work was surprisingly peaceful and served in calming him down. Watching the two walking in front of him was also distracting him from his thoughts. There was a little girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, walking hand in hand with a raven haired male with an undercut and steely blue gray eyes. The little girl was wearing a pale green dress with cream colored leggings and a pair of knee high black boots. She was also wearing a cropped jean jacket with an overlapping wing pattern. After mentally noting the image he decided to draw it later (he was minoring in art after all). The man next to her was wearing a dark blue button down, black jeans and a forest green jacket with the same wing design. ‘I wonder if it’s a clothing line or something’. He was pulled from that thought when he heard the sound of tires screeching.   
Snapping his head up everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The little girl had stopped to pick up a stuffed cat she dropped. The man with had walked up a head a bit before realizing she wasn’t next to him. Now there was a car barreling towards her, and the man had a look of pure horror on his face. ‘He probably knows he can’t make it to her in time to save her. I know I’m close enough to make it to her in time, but I might get killed in the process. Oh well it doesn’t matter, if I can save her life at the cost of my own I’ll do it. 'Hey my life has already gone to hell anyway’. He threw his bag on the ground and sprinted full speed at the girl. While grabbing the girl, and her cat, he twisted his body while tucking her into his jacket and zipping her up in it to protect her from and road rash. It was times like this he was glad he was tall because she fit perfectly into his arms, and he could guarantee her safety upon impact. Bracing himself, he waited what felt like forever for the impact. He was almost of the way when the car hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

Shit I’m pretty sure I have a few broken ribs and maybe if I’m lucky my left arm is fractured and not completely broken. There’s also something trickling down my back, most likely blood, because it feels like something is plunged into it’. Even knowing he’s not in the best shape he didn’t care. After he did the initial once over himself adrenaline had kicked in dulling the pain, and right now his focus was solely on the girl tucked away in his arms.  
“Hey sweetie, are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere?” He asked softly.

“No mister I’m alright it doesn’t hurt anywhere.” She replied slowly moving to sit up. Relief had washed over him. ‘Thank god she’s okay.’ It was then he took in his surroundings. People were shouting to call 911 while others were asking if they were hurt. 

“Isabel!” someone cried out in terror. “Oni-chan!” she cried back. 

She stood and then turned back to look at me. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of sheer horror. Looking down he realized why she was suddenly terrified, he was sitting in a pool of blood. It was then her brother made it through the crowd of people and came up to them.   
“Are you hurt Izzy?” he asked, concern was written on his face.

“No I’m fine but oni-chan he’s injured and there’s so much blood!” She cried.

Her brother then looked at me and his face also turned into one of shock and terror. ‘I need to defuse this before she freaks out. Oh yeah the cat!’ he thought to himself. 

“Sweet-heart” he called out. 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Taking the cat from his coat he handed it to her while saying   
“Here sweetie. It’s okay I’ll be fine. All that matters is you’re safe. Now don’t worry about me and go over to your brother okay?” he cooed. She nodded and climbed over to her brother. 

He sighed. ‘Great I’m starting to feel weak from blood loss, but hey I saved her and she came out unscathed. I wonder if I could get him to help me stop the bleeding until help arrives.’ Just then the man pulled him from his thoughts.  
“Hey” someone called to him. Snapping his eyes open, he hadn’t realized he closed them, he looked at the man.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“What’s your name? My name is Levi and well you know Isabel.” He said while gesturing to the little girl.

“I’m Eren. Do you think you could help my try and slow the bleeding while we wait for the ambulance?” he asked.

“Sure what do you need me to do?” Levi asked.

“My bag is over there inside there should be a belt and an extra shirt grab those and come back.” Eren replied. While waiting for Levi to return with the items he prepared to get himself off the object impaling him. Gritting his teeth, he started slowly leaning forward and started slowly standing at the same time. Thinking he had completely removed whatever had been impaled, him he quickly stood completely upright. ‘That was a bad idea’ he thought fighting back a scream. He hadn’t completely removed the object so it created a long gash down his back. It was just then that Levi returned with the belt and shirt. Happy for the distraction he started telling Levi what he had to do.

“Take the shirt and put it over the hole in my back, then take the belt and wrap it around the shirt and my torso.” Levi nodded and did as he was told.

“Good, now pull the belt as tight as possible and fasten it.” Eren instructed. Once Levi was done he thanked him for his help. Sirens could be heard in the background so he knew it wouldn’t be long before help arrived. Pulling out his phone and checking the time he muttered to himself before dialing his work number. He had to tell his boss he couldn’t make it to work.

“Oi what are you doing?” Levi asked. 

Pressing the call button, he replied with “calling work to tell them I probably won’t make it.”   
The raven chuckled darkly.

“Here you are bleeding out after risking your life to save my little sister, who is a complete stranger, and you’re worried about not making it to work. You’re incredible.” He sighed out. He shrugged while waiting for someone to answer the phone. His boss answered after a few more rings and he explained what happened. After five minutes of telling his boss he’d be fine he hung up just as the ambulance arrived. He vaguely heard Levi telling them what happened before everything went black.

Levi’s P.O.V

He’d been walking with his sister until she dropped her cat plushy and all hell broke loose. One minute Isabel was picking up her cat and the next a car was about to crash into her. The worse part about it was that he couldn’t get to her in time to save her. That car was going to hit her, or at least that’s what he thought until he saw him. There a few feet from Isabel was a brunette with eyes like the ocean and he was sprinting towards her. In the blink of an eye, the brunette had scooped up Isabel, wrapped her into his coat, tucked her safely into him, and twisted his body to protect her. How he managed to do all that before the car hit them was beyond me. I doubt even I could have pulled that off from the distance he was from Isabel. The idiot that had hit them was out of the car and panicking. What had happened after impact shocked me the most. Instead of worrying about himself he immediately asked Izzy if she was hurt, completely ignoring the fact he was injured! This guy continued to surprise me. Right when Isabel was about to freak out over the massive pool of blood, he pulled out her cat plushy, which amazingly didn’t have any blood on it. ‘Seriously how the fuck did he pull that off.’ He thought as he continued to replay some more of the events that had happened. Then he surprised me again after he told my how to help stop the bleeding, by pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. When I asked what he was doing he shrugged and told me he was calling work to tell them that he couldn’t make it today. The way he said it so casually made it sound like bleeding out was normal for him! ‘Seriously how the hell was he even still conscious at that point?’ he thought to himself. They had him back in surgery now so hopefully he wasn’t still conscious.  
He was currently at the hospital with Isabel while she was getting looked over again. Of course they didn’t find anything not even a scratch and everyone was baffled.

How is it possible for her to not have any injuries?! The boy that came in with her was in bad shape so how is she completely uninjured?” one doctor asked.

‘Hell if I know I’m just glad she’s safe.’ He stood there while they checked her for any signs of internal bleeding. Though he doubted there would be any if they couldn’t even find a scratch. The brunette on the other hand was a completely different story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I've rewritten it a few times trying to find a good way to put the information in. I have more that's hand written and not typed but i keep changing it as I'm typing. I promise the next chapter will be longer though!

Eren’s Normal P.O.V  
Eren opened his eyes and snapped them shut again. ‘Why do hospital lights have to be so bright?’ Groaning, he opened his eyes again slowly this time letting his eyes adjust to the harsh light.

“Are you okay Eren?” a small voice questioned. He jumped and let out a startled gasp, immediately regretting it. The pain he felt was immense, but he masked it the best he could so he didn’t worry Isabel. How he’d missed her sitting there was beyond him. He glanced over and met her concern filled eyes.

“ I’m okay Isabel, you just startled me a bit. Are you here with someone?” he asked hoping to distract her, after all the pain he is in isn’t her fault. 

“I’m here with Levi-ni chan, but he went to get us drinks. He should be back soon though. I’ll go find the nurse and tell her that you’re awake okay? I’ll be right back.” Before he could answer she was already dashing out of the room. 

He sighed, they really didn’t need to cause such a fuss over him. After years of sports and gym work outs he was far from fragile, not to mention he healed faster than most people. He flopped back onto the bed and yelped in pain when his wound came in contact with the mattress. “Shit.” He mumbled. He really needed to stop being such an idiot, after all he was in the hospital for a reason.  
Just then Isabel returned with Levi and a nurse in tow. Izzy smiled brightly before skipping over to sit by his bed with a drink in her hand. Then the nurse walked over and started introducing herself.

“Eren, my name is nurse Lenz but you can just call me Krista. I’m not much for formalities, I am just starting here after all.” She spoke quietly. She looked like she was his age or younger, had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was, of course, wearing the traditional scrubs and nursing cap.

“Hello.” He responded and winced after taking a deep breath. Both Krista and Levi seemed to notice his pain because Levi tensed up and Krista was at his side almost immediately. 

“Are you alright?” She asked concern laced in her voice. 

“Yeah, it’s not that bad, it just hurts a bit when I take deep breaths.” He said casually, or at least he hoped he said it casually. He really didn’t want to worry anyone. 

“Well that’s not surprising considering you have a few broken ribs, and a wound that runs down half of your back. The spot where you were impaled is deeper than the rest of your wound, and you’re left arm is fractured” Krista said gently. “Yeah, I kind of figured that when I was doing a once over of myself.” He said. She smiled and said “I’m going to give you some medicine to help with the pain and change your bandages.” Krista moved to start cleaning his wounds and continued talking. 

“The doctors said your medical knowledge is what saved you, but I think your survival is a miracle. When you arrived and the belt was removed you had 4.5 liters of blood. I’m sure you know that most people can survive with 5 liters but once they lose more than that they are usually goners. You would have never made it to this hospital alive if you hadn’t stopped the bleeding before the EMS arrived. The fact you survived at all, and stayed conscious for as long as you did is baffling to me.” She said while she finished wrapping his wounds.

Eren sighed, “as long as she was okay it didn’t really matter if I died.” She froze in the middle of wrapping his wound. He glanced up at her with curiosity and froze after seeing the shocked look on her face. ‘Shit he must have said that out loud.’ He scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

“Not that I’m not happy I’m alive because I am happy to be alive” he rushed out hoping to relieve some of the tension.  
She gave him a small smile before injecting his pain medicine into his IV and excused herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter probably could have been better but oh well. I changed it so many times i lost count! Please R&R and any helpful tips are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah this took longer to fix than i would have liked but here it is i hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think :)

Eren’s P.O.V  
Eren sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today. ‘Great now they probably think I’m some suicidal kid that was hoping to die as a hero or some shit.’ It’s not like he wanted to die, he wasn’t going to go and kill himself or anything. Quite the opposite actually, he’d always been a fighter. That’s the only way he could ensure Mikasa and his safety after all the shit they’d been put through. The fact was that his life had been going back to hell in a hand basket recently, so if it had ended in place of a five-year-old girl who barely got to live her life, he would be perfectly content with that. A small hand wrapping around his finger pulled him from his thoughts.  
Glancing over he met big emerald green eyes that shone with unshed tears and his heart clenched.

“I don’t want you to die Eren!” Isabel said as a few tears slipped from her eyes. Without a second thought he scooped her up in his arms and held her close ignoring the pain. ‘Great job dumbass you made her cry’. “Shhh it’s okay I’m not going anywhere I promise.” He said while rubbing circles into her back. Izzy wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffled, “you promise?” She asked while tightening her hold. “Of course sweet-heart. Shhh there’s no need to cry.” He continued rubbing her back until her breathing even out and she was asleep. 

When he glanced over, he met Levi’s blank expression and immediately felt terrible, “I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to make her cry.” He blurted out. 

Levi shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. However, I am shocked at how quickly she took to you. It usually takes her a long time to really get close to someone. Since our mom died she’s been keeping her distance from others. What is even more surprising is the fact she fell asleep on you, she never does that with anyone but me. Well until now that is.” He said quietly. Eren wasn’t sure what to say for the first time in his life. A complete stranger just opened up to him a little, and what he shared was heart breaking.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed when Levi spoke again.  
“Hey would you mind telling me what you meant earlier?” he had asked. Eren nodded before he tried to explain what he’d meant. 

“Well you see, when I saw that car heading straight for the young girl in front of me, my body moved on instinct. I knew immediately that I could save her, and that’s all that mattered to me. I never thought twice about the fact I could be killed because I’ve already lived twenty-four years, and that little girl in front of me hadn’t even had the chance to see what the world could offer her. She had seemed so happy walking by your side that it would have been a shame for her life to end before it’d begun. I know the world can be very cruel and unforgiving, trust me, but I hope for her that’s not the case. She seemed to be living the happy life some don’t get, which is why I wouldn’t have minded death.” He finished quietly 

The silence that followed seem to go on for an eternity. He was shocked at how much he revealed to someone he’s known less than twenty-four hours, but he somehow felt at ease with Levi. Finally, when the long silence had been too much he spoke. “Levi? Are you alright over there?” he questioned tentatively. 

“Yeah brat I’m fine. It’s just been a long time since I’ve come across someone who isn’t just a shitty, self-absorbed prick. Thanks for saving Isabel when it wasn’t your problem to deal with. I don’t think I could have handled losing her too.” He said. ‘Did he just basically say he thinks I’m a good person? Shit I’m pretty sure I’m blushing.’ “It’s no problem really. It’s the natural thing to do and if I had to I’d do it again. Besides I have to thank you and Isabel as well.” Eren mumbled out. Levi shot him a questioning look silently asking him what he meant. “Well I had a horrendous night, which then bled into a mess of a morning. Watching you and Isabel play around and have fun made the morning less shitty. Shit, I’m sorry that probably sounded really creepy.” He finished nervously scratching the back of his neck. ‘Great now he’s going to think you’re a stalker or something.’ He groaned.

Just then Levi stood and made his way over to his bed. "I should probably take her home since she has school in the morning, and you should probably contact your family." He leaned down to take Isabel from him. "Yeah you're right, thanks Levi." Eren agreed, he still needed to call and tell Mikasa and Armin. He was more concerned on how Mikasa would react since she was so protective, and he knew the hospital wouldn't have called her since she wasn't family. As Levi made his way to the door Eren called out to him "have a safe trip home."

Levi had stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him. "Do you mind if we stop by tomorrow? Izzy wanted to thank you herself, but as you can see she passed out before she had the chance." he said in a hushed tone.

"Of course you can!" Eren smiled and waved as he watched them leave. Once they were out of sight he reached for his phone on the table beside him. He scrolled through his contacts, which wasn't long, until he got to Armin's number and pressed call. While the phone was ringing he made a mental note to himself to update his emergency contact info soon.

"Hello." Armin's voice came through the line a bit breathless. 

"Hey Armin it's Eren. I've got something to tell you, is Mikasa with you or do i need to do a conference call?" he asked.

"She's here with me, she stopped by to get some notes from one of the classes she missed today. Why what's up?" Eren could hear the concern in his voice before he called out to Mikasa and put the phone on speaker. 

"Eren is everything alright?" Mikasa's voice could be heard now so she must be in the room with Armin.

"Yeah sort of. Please don't freak out but I'm currently in Sina Hospital." He said casually trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"WHAT?!?! Why what happened?!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Eren sighed and told them everything that had happened, even the part about Jean. Some how he managed to finally talk Mikasa out of coming to the hospital tonight by telling her he was exhausted and needed rest. She was adamant at first, but when Armin also chimed in agreeing that Eren needed rest she relented promising she'd be there first thing in the morning. After assuring her he was okay and that he'd be fine he hung up. The pain Medicine must be kicking in because he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and slowly he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized some may not know but Oni-chan is Japanese for brother. I guess i took for granted that if someone was reading this fanfic then they would probably know what it meant, so just in case i'm wrong you now know what it means!
> 
> Also thank you guys so much for reading my story! It may not be very good but you took the time to read it so thank you!

Levi P.O.V

Levi decided to take a cab home from the hospital. He really didn't want a repeat of this morning. Of course, he knew it wasn't likely to happen twice in one day, but he still wasn't going to risk it. Sure, he knew car accidents happen frequently, but at least they weren't out in the open. The ride home was uneventful, and they arrived safely much to Levi's relief. While holding Isabel on his hip, he fished in his pocket for his keys. Once he unlocked the door and stepped inside he brought Izzy to the couch, laid her down and removed her shoes. He removed his shoes and coat and decided to wake her up when dinner was ready. She did after an extremely terrifying and emotional day, she needed all the rest she could get right now.  
After gathering the things, he needed to make spaghetti, he glanced and the clock and sighed. It was already quarter to seven and the latest they usually ate was seven. Even on the nights he had to work late he always made sure whoever was watching Izzy had made her dinner before seven. Sighing again he resigned himself to letting her stay up until eight-thirty tonight given the day she had. As soon as the noodles were drained, he went to wake Izzy. "Isabel! Dinner is ready, go wash up." he called out to her. A small "okay" was heard before he heard her heading towards the bathroom.  
While she was washing up, Levi added the sauce to the noodles and put some into two bowls. He'd just placed the bowls on the table when Isabel came in. They ate mostly in silence since she was still half asleep. By the time they'd finished eating and cleaning up it was 7:45. "Oni-chan can I take a bath? I feel dirty after being on the ground. “He cringed at the thought of how filthy they both were after today's events. “That’s a great idea. Why don't you go pick out the bubble bath you want while I go get your pajamas?”  
When he made it back to the bathroom, she was waiting for him with her blueberry bubble bath in hand. After he'd washed her body and hair thoroughly, he left her to play while he went to change her sheets. Once the clean sheets were on her bed, he brought the dirty ones down to the laundry before retrieving Isabel out of the bath. He had dried and dressed her before she spoke again. "Nii-chan, will you braid my hair?" she asked. It was rare for her to ask to have anything done to her hair. She wouldn't brush her hair if she could get away with it. Levi refused to let her not at least brush it, and after he brushed it for her it usually ended up in ponytails because she hated having her hair in her face. Once before, when he suggested she get it cut shorter so it wouldn't be in the way, she refused and cried her eyes out. He smiled at the memory and agreed to braid her hair. "Of course, Izzy. Will you go get me a hair tie from your room?" She nodded before running off to her room and returning a moment later with a hair tie in hand.  
With her hair braided and teeth brushed she was finally ready for bed. Isabel climbed into bed, and he tucked her in and kissed the top of her head before he went to turn out the light. He turned to say good night, but she was already sleeping. 'Today must have really worn her out, can't say I blame her it has been a long day.' he thought as he made his way to his own room.  
Once he made it back to his room, he stripped down quickly and got in the shower. Grabbing the soap, he scrubbed every inch of his body thoroughly trying to distract himself from the thoughts that were lurking in the back of his mind. Knowing he couldn't keep them at bay forever, he washed his hair in record time and got out to dry off. Only after he was dressed and laying comfortably in bed did he allow himself to think back on today's events. He was completely shocked that there was still at least one decent person left in this world, especially after seeing what he's seen. He almost lost Isabel today and that in itself is nerve wracking. If it weren't for Eren, he'd probably be planning another funeral right now and that's definitely something he could handle again. He really should think of a way to thank him properly, he saved a life of someone important to him and that warrants more than just some verbal thanks. The question is what he should do to thank him. This kind of thing wasn't his forte after all, he's usually the calm, stoic, emotionless asshole that scares people away just by looking at them. He never really shows much emotion to anyone but Izzy, yet there he was showing Eren a side of him that not even his closet friends see often. 'Tch, what's this brat doing to me? First spilling some rather personal things, and now thinking up something to do to thank him. God maybe I'm getting soft. 'After brooding for a few more hours, sleep finally took him into its clutches.

Eren's P.O.V  
Eren was startled awake by the sound of the door slamming open. When he opened his eyes, he found Mikasa and Armin standing at the foot of his bed. "What time is it?" he asked stifling a yawn. "It's just a few minutes passed seven." Mikasa answered. She wasn't kidding when she said first thing in the morning. "How are you feeling?" Armin asked. "I'm feeling fine, the pain has subsided considerably. I'm hoping to be able to go home today. I have a painting due Thursday and I need to study for my upcoming med tests." Just then nurse Krista walked in with the doctor.  
"Hello I'm doctor Hannes. I'm here to do a few tests and if everything comes out alright we can send you home." The doctor was older, maybe in his late 40's early 50's, with a blonde hair, and a thin mustache under his nose. "I'm sorry I know you two just got here, but I need to take Eren with me to do some testing done. It shouldn't take any longer than an hour for the tests and we will bring him right back." The doctor said. Mikasa was about to protest, but Armin elbowed her in the ribs while whispering something that sounded like "do you want him to get better or not?". "It's alright we will just go get some breakfast while we wait. Please take care of Eren for us." Armin said before tugging Mikasa toward the door. They stopped in the door way and waved good-bye, telling him they'd be back once his tests were done. Once they were gone, doctor Hannes and Krista wheeled him out of the room and down to the lab for testing.  
It had been two hours since Eren had returned from testing, and he was currently being grilled for the details about what happened with Jean. It wasn't something he really wanted to talk about, but he knew he'd have to tell them sooner or later. So, he told them.  
"You guys know how I asked if you wanted to go out Sunday night? I had asked Jean too and he said he was too busy with school stuff so he couldn't go either, so I went by myself. I went to bar Maria, which is where I caught Jean fucking Marco in the bathroom. So much for being busy with school stuff huh. Then Monday morning he had the nerve to show up at my door with none other than fucking Marco. They were both trying to apologize but i wouldn't let them. I didn't want to hear the excuses and told Jean that it was over before closing the door in his face. The best part is I know he's been cheating on me for years now and all those times he was 'busy' he was screwing Marco. What i don't understand is why Jean didn't just tell me he found someone new instead of stringing me along all these years. That would have been easier to take than the betrayal I feel from both of them." He scoffed, guess he was the only one who thought Marco and him were friends.  
"That sleazy horseface is going to die a painful death!" Mikasa ground out. She had a look of pure rage on her face. If looks could kill Jean would be dead a million times over. Even Armin looked murderous, and it takes a lot to piss him off since he's usually the level headed one.  
"He's not worth the jail time Mikasa, so don't worry about it. However, I'm exhausted so I’m going to take a nap. You guys should go to your remaining classes, and I'll let you know if I’m getting out today." He said. "Okay but if you need anything don't hesitate to call one of us." Armin responded. Eren just nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep almost immediately. 

Eren slept until a knock on the door pulled him from his slumber. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he told whoever it was to come in. The door opened revealing Jean and Marco standing on the other side. He tensed up immediately. He wasn't ready to deal with these two again so soon, but here they were standing in his hospital room.

"Can I help you guys with something?" he snapped.

"We heard about the accident and wanted to come see if you were alright." Marco said weakly. He was clearly uncomfortable being here so soon.  
"Fuck Eren we just wanted to make sure you were alright there's no need to snap at him!" Jean yelled.

"Are you kidding me right now horseface?! You fucking break my heart after stringing me along for five years, and you come waltzing in here, with the person you cheated on me with, like it was nothing. I don't know about you but i actually loved you that whole time, and I wasn't fucking one your friends behind your back! Did you expect I wouldn't be mad or hurt?! You know I'm a decent human being, and if you would have told me you found someone else it would have been easier to deal with than this! It still would have hurt, but I would have been understanding!" he was yelling now. He wasn't about to let Jean come in here and make him feel bad for how he's acting. Jean had opened his mouth and closed it several times but nothing came out. 

"Can you guys just leave? I don't want to see you two right now." he stated calmly.

"Eren, look I'm sor-" Jean started but was cut off by another voice from the door way.

"I believe he told you to leave, so I suggest you leave before you're forced to." Levi said coldly with Isabel behind him. Jean turned around quickly and Marco jumped.

"Who’s the short guy in the door way Eren?" Jean asked.

"That's not really any of your fucking business anymore, but if you must know his name is Levi and that's his little sister."

"I thought you said you never cheated on me Eren." Jean said bitterly.  
"Seriously Jean?! I just met Levi yesterday when I saved his sister from being hit by a car! That's the whole fucking reason I'm in the hospital to begin with! You know the whole reason you two showed up here in the first place!" He was yelling again. 

He knew Jean could be ridiculous but this was far beyond ridiculous. When he glanced over at Levi he looked murderous. Jean on the other hand looked like he was about to start talking again, but Eren cut him off.

"Just leave Jean. Now preferably." He said coldly. Jean didn't argue this time, just grabbed Marco by the hand as he left.

"Sorry about that guys." He said apologetically.

"Eren why are you crying? Are you hurting?" Isabel asked. He touched his cheek and sure enough he was crying. He didn't know he was crying nor when he had started.

"Well you see sweetie, the man that just left caused some pain in my chest, but I'll be just fine so don't worry." he responded in a soothing voice. She suddenly had a very determined look on her face as she said

"Then I'll make it better, and make sure he doesn't hurt you again." He couldn't help but smile at her as she came over to hug him. Eren glanced up only to find Levi smiling at them.

"Thank you Eren for saving me and my kitty yesterday!" Izzy exclaimed while still hugging him.

"It's no problem Isabel, I'd do it all over again if I had too." he said softly. 

Doctor Hannes walked in seeing Eren hugging Isabel and asked "Is that your daughter?"

"No this is Isabel I saved her from being hit by that car yesterday. Levi over there is her brother. They stopped by because Izzy here wanted to say thanks to me herself." he beamed.

"Ah I see. Well I do come baring some good news, you can go home today but you need someone who can clean and monitor your stitches. If you have no one then you'll have to stay here for at least another week." Hannes said. 

He wasn't sure what to say. He could always ask Mikasa and Armin to come look at them, but they live an hour away from him and he wouldn't want to trouble them.

"I could do it. It's the least i could do, you did save Isabel after all." Levi said, his expression just as blank as it was before.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to cause any trouble for you." Eren spoke quietly. He really didn't want to impose on them like that.

"It's no problem brat, I wouldn't have offered if i thought it was too much trouble." Levi had said with a tone of finality to it.

 

"Then it's settled I just need you to sign this paperwork and you'll be all set." Hannes handed him the forms he needed to sign. Once they were all signed he handed them back to Hannes.

"Come back in a week and we will see if we can remove the stitches. You take care now." And with that he left the room.

Eren had started gathering his things before going into the bathroom to change. Getting dressed was a bit of a challenge, but he managed to do it without causing himself to much pain. He sent a quick text to Mikasa and Armin letting them know he was heading home before leaving the bathroom. Levi was still standing there waiting for him.

"I figured it'd be best if we take you home that way I'll know where i have to go when I need to check on your wound." Levi said.

"Yeah that sounds good." 

And with that they set off for Levi's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter was a long one and i hope you enjoyed it!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry to all of you who are following my story that it's taken me so long to update! I've been working my butt off with two jobs and i regrettably haven't had time to write my story! I am going to try and do better at keeping up with this story as well as my two jobs!

Eren's P.O.V

The trip back to the apartment started out as a lively one since Isabel was in the back talking non-stop about all the stuffed animals she owned. After about ten minutes of animal talk she fell asleep and the ride became quiet.

"So uh how much of that commotion did you guys hear back there?" Eren asked sheepishly breaking the silence. 

"Just the part where you asked them to leave, and of course what was said after we entered the room." Levi answered plainly.  
"What was that all about anyway if you don't mind me asking." Eren wasn't sure he wanted to answer that just yet, but decided that Levi had been there for enough of the incident that he deserved an explanation. Even more so when he recalled that jean had accused him of cheating on him with Levi.

"Well you see Jean, Marco and I go back to the beginning of high school. Jean and I had started dating our freshman year, and Marco was apart of our group of friends. The other night i went out to a bar by myself since Mikasa, Armin and Jean were all busy studying. Or at least that's what Jean had told me he was doing, so i went by myself. Can you guess what i found when i got there?! That's right I went to use the bathroom and there was Jean ramming Macro against the bathroom wall! Then those two had the nerve to show up at my door the next morning hand in hand like nothing happened and try to explain themselves! I was furious and yelling at them and discovered that all these years that Jean has been telling me he was busy or studying he was actually screwing Marco! I mean i could see how Jean could betray me but I never expected it from Marco too. Then of course they show up today at the hospital out of the blue, again hand in hand saying they wanted to make sure I was okay. I'd like to think I'm an understanding and forgiving person but it's just to soon for me to even think about forgiving them yet. Then Jean has the audacity to accuse me of cheating on him with you when i have done nothing but be loyal to him! What I really don't understand is why Jean felt the need to string me along all these years instead of just telling me he loved Marco. Sure it still would have hurt but it wouldn't have been this bad if he'd ended it properly all those years ago. I wonder if he would have even told me if I hadn't caught them that night." Eren finished quietly.  
It was then he realized that they were sitting in his driveway.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to make you listen to all that!" Eren said apologetically. He really hadn't meant to spill all that to a stranger. Usually he only ranted like that to his friends, and he only did that occasionally because he didn't like burdening them with his problems. He glanced over at Levi and was shocked to see that his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. His face didn't show any emotion though so maybe he was imagining it. Eren had turned to grab his bag from the back when Levi spoke again.

"It's alright. Everyone needs someone to vent to every once in a while. Besides i owe you for saving Izzy's life." He said whiling getting out of the car.

"Ah you don't need to get out I can get my bag.You also don't need to worry about that, you don't owe me anything. Really you don't have to disrupt your life because you think you owe me for saving her." Eren replied as he scrambled to get out of the car. By the time he got out of the car Levi already had his bag in hand and was walking around to him. Then he opened Isabel's door and woke her up telling her they had to bring Eren up to his apartment, which she immediately agreed on.

"We want to help you and not just because we think we are indebted to you, Isn't that right Izzy?" Levi said smugly knowing he wouldn't be able to refuse Isabel. He sighed knowing that there was no use in arguing with them and started walking toward the door.

"Well this is me, thanks for driving me home Levi and thank you Isabel for walking with me to the door." "No problem Eren" Izzy said cheerfully.

He smiled at them before turning to unlock the door, and then it hit him. Levi didn't have any contact information. He turned around hoping they were still close enough to stop them before they left. Luckily they hadn't made it down the stairs yet. 

"Hey Levi!" He called out and was pleased when he stopped to look at him. "Can you come back here for a minute? I forgot to give you something!" Levi nodded in response and started heading back up the steps. While they began back Eren went inside to get a piece of paper and a pen.

"Eren?" Levi called from the door way.

"You guys can come in I'm just grabbing a pen!" He called in response. Once he had a pen he dashed out of the kitchen and almost collided with Isabel. He barely managed to avoid her by spinning out of her path like a football player trying to fake out the opposing teams defense. However he had too much momentum which led him to slam back first into the front door. He was fairly certain that he hit his injury into the door handle but, if he did he didn't even feel the pain (probably due to his recent adrenaline rush). 

"Isabel are you okay?! I didn't hit you did I?" Eren asked glancing up with concern written on his face. She and Levi met his gaze with shock and disbelief written on their faces.

"Are you serious right now?! You're the one that's injured and should be asked if you're alright right now!" Levi practically yelled  
"Come here and let me look at your back." He ordered.  
Eren complied with no resistance and made his way into his living room with Levi and Isabel following behind him. He sat on his art stool and removed his shirt. Levi went over and started to examine his back.

"There's a little bit of blood but it doesn't look like you've ripped your stitches, which is good, but it'll probably be a bit more tender than before." Levi said coolly.

"I'm sorry Eren" Isabel cried as she watched her brother wipe the blood off.

"It's not your fault Isabel, I shouldn't have been running inside so don't blame yourself okay?" She nodded and waited for him to put his shirt back on before she came up and hugged him. He smiled and patted her head.

"Here you go Levi" he said while holding out a piece of paper to him. "It's my phone number and address so you can contact me so we can set up a time for you to come over to check the stitches. Of course the address is in case you get lost for forget how to get here." Levi nodded and took out his phone to program the number in, then sent a message to make sure the number was correct. A few seconds later Eren's phone buzzed. It was then that Eren realized it was already 5:30.

"Do you guys want to stay for dinner? I'm making lasagna tonight and I always end up making more than i can eat so you're more than welcome to stay." He asked while making his way to the kitchen.  
"Can we stay? Can we can we Oni-chan?" Isabel asked excitedly. 

"We can as long as Eren is sure he's okay with it." Levi said.

"Sounds great to me. You guys can make yourselves at home while I start dinner." Eren called from the kitchen.  
"Do you need any help?" Levi asked from the door way.  
"Nah i'll be fine you just relax and spend some time with Isabel." 

Twenty minutes later he joined them in the living room. They were currently watching a movie on the TV, so he made his way over to his art station and pulled out a new canvas, he had an art project due Thursday and he hadn't had the chance to start it yet. This project was going to be a bit difficult since he was allowed to paint whatever he wanted, and having no specifics as to what he had to paint didn't help him at all. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Levi and Isabel hadn't noticed him yet. They both looked so peaceful sitting on the couch engrossed in the movie. Inspiration hit and he started painting. He got so lost in the painting that when the timer went off, he jumped and ran into the kitchen to get the lasagna out of the oven. After setting the table he went back to the living room to get them, but instead of finding them on the couch they were both standing in front of his painting. He had painted them sitting in an open field in front of a forest with tall trees behind them. They were wearing the clothes he'd saw them in on the day of the accident but, he had painted Levi's jacket as a cloak instead and kept the wing symbol. Isabel was laughing while Levi looked at her with a warm fondness. He wasn't quite done with the painting, and had plans to add in a few horses and possibly a wall with a hole in it to represent them being free, but he wasn't sure yet.

"Sorry for painting you guys without your permission, but dinner is ready now" he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

"It's so pretty Eren! I LOVE IT!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Thanks Izzy." He smiled while looking at her beaming face. His smile faltered for a moment when he realized Levi was still standing there in complete silence. 'Maybe he is so mad he went into shock' he thought.

"You don't have to worry I promise not to turn it in or anything. It's just when I saw you two sitting there so peacefully, I suddenly felt the need to paint a scene with the two of you in that moment." He said nervously.

"This is a really great painting Eren, I was just shocked to see so much detail and talent. I had no idea you could paint." Levi said finally breaking the long silence.

"Thank you Levi. I do have to say it's probably my best painting to date, it's a shame i can't use it as my project piece."

"What do you think Isabel, should we let him use it for school?" Levi asked.

"Yeah lets let him use it oni-chan!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Really? Thank you guys, now what do you say we go eat some lasagna!?" and with that they set off to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Once dinner was over, Levi and Isabel cleaned up while Eren packed some lasagna for them to take home with them.   
"Well we should probably head home, it's starting to get late and Izzy here has school tomorrow. Thanks for dinner it was delicious Eren."

"It was my pleasure. You guys will have to come for dinner again some time." he replied.

"We will. See you tomorrow Eren" Levi said while taking Izzy's hand and heading for the door.

"Bye!" Eren called back watching them leave from the hall.  
'Today may have had a rough patch, but at least it ended on a good note' Eren thought while heading off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry guys, i know i'm a terrible person for not updating for so long. I recently had to make a 19 hour drive to Florida to help my brother and sister in law move her father up her. I really am going to try to update this story more often from now on so please bare with me!
> 
> Again i apologize that the P.O.V is all over the place!
> 
> Also thank you so much for reading my story up to this point despite my sporadic updates. I really appreciate you guys!

Eren's P.O.V

The shrill ringing of his alarm came far to early for his liking, but he wanted to finish his painting before heading to his classes today since he knew he'd drained when he returned home. Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of bed and headed for the shower. Showering and dressing himself was a chore since his left arm was in a brace he wasn't supposed to get wet, and having to be careful not to rip his stitches. By the time he finished dressing and making some breakfast it was already 8, which gave him an hour and a half to finish his painting since his first class didn't start until 10.

Sitting down in front of his painting, he decided that he wanted to add the horses and the broken wall after all. At first it was rather difficult and frustrating trying to paint with only one hand, but slowly I had gotten the hang of it. Just as I put the finishing touches on my painting my phone buzzed, It was Levi. 

FROM:LEVI  
9:25 am  
Hey. What time should I come by to check your stitches?

TO: LEVI  
9:26 am  
Well my last class doesn't end until 8 tonight, but I have a break from 2:30 to 5. Which time would work best for you?

After sending the text I begin cleaning up and get ready to leave since class is starting in 30 minutes. My phone buzzes again as I'm walking toward the door and I fish it out of my pocket while sliding on my shoes.

FROM:LEVI  
9:32 am  
I don't usually get out of work until 3:30 and then I have to pick Izzy up at 4 so we could head over to your place after I get her. If that leaves you with enough time that is.

TO: LEVI  
9:33 am  
That should work. I'll see you guys then! 

Since it's already 9:35 I decide it's probably best to drive so I'm not late, or get run over by anymore cars. I grab my bag and the keys to my forest green jeep and head off to school.

 

I sigh in relief when my anesthesiology professor tells us time is up and to pass our tests forward. After passing my test forward I gather my things before heading down to where Armin is sitting.  
"Hey i need to talk to professor Pixis for a minute." Armin tells me once I reach he seat.

"No problem I'll wait for you by my car take your time." I pull my phone out while heading back to my car and see that Levi had replied telling me he'd see me then and to be careful. I find myself smiling and giddy at the thought of seeing him and Isabel again. I'm not sure what it is but those two have drawn me in. Armin had just come out the doors and was walking toward my car when my phone started ringing. Glancing down I see it's Levi, though I'm not sure why he'd be calling me. Maybe he butt dialed me. 

"Hello?" I say a bit confused.

"Eren thank god you answered." Levi said with relief coloring his voice.

"What's wrong Levi?" I'm concerned now given how relieved and anxious he sounds.

"It's Izzy, her school called and told me she's sick and my boss is being an ass and won't let me leave to go get her. I know it's asking a lot but could you go get her?" He gushed out in one breath. 

"Of course I will Levi it's not a problem. what school does she go to?" I ask.

"Maria Elementary school. Do you know where that is?"

" Yes I'm heading there now. You should call them and let them know I'm coming to get her and you're giving me permission to take her out of school." I tell him because i know how strict schools are these days about who goes in and out.

"I will thank you so much. I'll be over to get her as soon as I get out work." 

"No problem. I'll see you then. Bye Levi." I tell him before hanging up the phone.

"Something came up didn't it?" Armin asked.

"Yeah I have to go pick up Izzy for Levi. Sorry maybe we can grab lunch another time?" I ask.

"Of course you're my best friend why would I say no? Besides I've cancelled on you before too. It's not like we don't see each other" He says to me while getting out of my jeep and heading to his car.

"I'm sorry!" I yell and he just waves me off before getting in his car. 

I practically squeal tires as I pull into Izzy's school. I park my jeep and beeline straight for the front door. There's a man standing at the door asking me for my ID and asking me why I was here. Quickly I pull my wallet out and hand him my ID and tell him I'm here to pick up Isabel. The man checks my ID then lets me through and gives me directions to the nurses office. I jog down the hall and am in front of the nurses office in a matter of seconds. I quietly knock on the door before opening it slightly.

"Um excuse me I'm here to pick up Isabel." I say no louder than a whisper.

"Ah yes please come in." A female voice calls out. I enter the room as quietly as possible so i don't disturb anyone who may be in here.  
"She's over here, she just fell asleep." the nurse tells me.  
"What's wrong with her?" I ask  
"She has a fever, a slight sore throat and some nausea but she hasn't puked. I also gave her some Children's Motrin" She tells me. I walk over and gently pick her up in my arms. She stirs a bit and opens her eyes a little.

"Oni-chan?" she mumbles tiredly

"No sweetie its Eren. Levi will be by soon to get you but until then I'll be with you. Is that okay?" 

"Mhm Izzy likes Eren" she mumbled before passing out. I thank the nurse as I grab Isabel's coat and backpack. 

Once we made it back to my apartment I carried Izzy inside and put her on her on my bed and tucked her in. Then I went and grabbed a lined trash can and placed it next to her in case she ended up throwing up. After making sure she had some water I went back down stairs to make her some soup. It wasn't long after I had set the soup aside to cool that I heard her groaning and then retching. I quickly ran up the stairs knowing she was about to puke. I made it to her side in time and pulled the trash can to her right before she threw up. She started crying and all I could do was rub her back, and I felt terrible for her. Poor girl had been through enough in the last couple of days and now this. 

When she was done I handed her the bottle of water to rinse her mouth out with. She was still sniffling after she handed the bottle back to me and I pulled her into a hug.  
"Shhhh it's okay Izzy I'm here with you." I tell her trying to calm her down. She just nods and hugs me tighter as I rub her back. We sit on my bed like that for a few more minutes until the smell of vomit starts to get to me.

"Hey I'm going to go take the trash out and then I'll come right back and we can lay together okay?" She nods letting go of me and laying back on the bed. It takes me about three minutes to get rid of the bag, replace it and get back up stairs to Isabel. Before climbing back in bed I send a quick text to Levi telling him that the spare key is under the pot of the tree that sits outside the door.

Once I'm in bed i open my arms and Izzy crawls in them cuddling up against me. It doesn't take long before she falls asleep. Now that things are calmed down I'm starting to feel the pain in my back, but I ignore it. Izzy is my main concern right now I tell myself while running my fingers through her hair.

My eyes fly open at the sound of my bedroom door opening and my grip instinctively tightens on Isabel.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you,it's just me." Levi whispers and I immediately relax, slowly releasing my grip on Isabel.

"It's fine i should have known it was you since I locked the place up before coming up here." I whisper back while slowly getting off the bed so I don't disturb Izzy.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She seems to be doing better. Her fever has gone down and she hasn't thrown up again so that's good." I tell him while we head down stairs.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"What for? I really don't mind and I'm glad I could help, besides I really like Izzy so it's no big deal I promise. Besides you were coming here to check my stitches anyway. It's not your fault your boss is a complete asshole." I say ask i walk back over to re-heat the soup for Izzy.

"Thank you Eren, it means a lot to both of us that you were here for her today. Now let me check out your stitches." he says back.

It's not long after that Izzy comes down stairs. I give her a bowl of soup which she promptly inhales like she's been starved for a whole week.  
"How is the soup Isabel?" Levi asked.  
"It's amazing! You should try some Oni-chan!" as she shoves another spoonful into her mouth. That's also when it hit me that I didn't offer any to Levi. I go back to the kitchen and spoon out two more bowls before heading back to the dining room and placing one in front of Levi.  
"Sorry I forgot to ask you if you wanted any."

"It's fine. Thanks for the food." he says before digging in. "You're right Izzy it is amazing." he said flashing her a smile. I swear my heart stopped beating at that moment and I forgot how to breathe because holy hell he was even more beautiful when he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so this chapter kind of got away from me and went on its own path, but i hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and if you have any questions. Also, do you guys think i should continue the story? Let me know!


End file.
